


Reunions are Bittersweet

by Ravustics



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Hinted feelings, Hugs, Light Angst, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravustics/pseuds/Ravustics
Summary: Brea ran her fingers over the jagged edges of bone; she found the weight of the jewellery comforting against her chest and it calmed her nerves.Brea wished that certain someone had made it to Stonewood, she hadn’t seen him among the Dousan Clan.





	Reunions are Bittersweet

Brea sighed softly, clutching at the bone necklace that adorned her neck. She could feel tears fill her vision and let out a light sob.

_They’d won. They’d finally won against the Skeksis._

The princess smiled at her fellow Gelflings who hugged, cheered, whistled and cried. Brea couldn’t believe that everyone had made it, that all the Clans (besides the Grottan) had journeyed so far to help. Brea embraced those who came up to her and thanked them as well, she wished her mother and Tavra could see this. They would be so proud of their people’s accomplishments today and Brea had to remind herself to write everything down. This day would go down in history for the Gelflings. Brea reached into the pocket of her robe and took out her journal to skim through the pages. She’d have to add more, especially because the last picture she had drawn was of someone _incredibly handsome. _

Brea wished that certain _someone _had made it to Stonewood, she hadn’t seen _him_ among the Dousan Clan. She had hoped he would be here, after all – she swore something occurred between them. Brea was an observant and wise Gelfling, and the way Rek’yr had spoken to her was undoubtably forward and flirtatious. The Vapra felt her tan skip flush as she thought of him. His voice was smooth and rich like honey, Brea remembers vividly that she had _shuddered _when he had first spoken to her. The male is devilishly handsome and almost otherworldly, as if he rightfully belongs in one of the fairy-tales Brea read as a child.

Brea ran her fingers over the jagged edges of bone; she found the weight of the jewellery comforting against her chest and it calmed her nerves. The Moog Bone really had protected her as Rek’yr had stated. She _was _still alive, even if she had almost died by the Skeksis, if it had not been for Aughra’s sacrifice. The whole ordeal with the Skeksis had her on edge and now she couldn’t find Rian or Deet anywhere. She had seen Deet walk away and Rian chasing after her and when she had seen Deet use her powers to stop The Darkening, Brea couldn’t help but feel _afraid. _She was terrified of losing her new friend and the thought of Rian losing another precious person in his life saddened her. There fight was nowhere near over, yet – as of now, they could rest.

Brea watched her people laugh with Madam Aughra; some were trying to pressure her into hugging them. “I had truly hoped that it would all be over… However, it seems like just the beginning.” She spoke cryptically, narrowing her amber-coloured eyes.

“Correct as always, Princess.” A voice stated from behind her.

Brea gasped and whipped her head around, coming in contact with a tall Gelfling’s chest. She jerked her head up as a subtle scent of dry herbs consumed her senses. Brea covered her mouth as her eyes locked with a pair of dark gold, she felt her heart leap into her throat.

“R-Re… Rek’yr – you…” Brea swallowed her relief, her hands itching to embrace the Dousan. “… You’re here I – Oh!” Brea reached up, skimming her fingers against the dark bruising that lined his left cheek. “What… What happened?”

Rek’yr chuckled deeply and covered her hand with his, he pulled her hand off and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. It sent tingles up her spine and she had to stop herself from swooning.

“It is good to see you too, princess.” He replied, giving her a small smile when she frowned at him. “SkekMal gave this to me.”

Brea exhaled, “I’m glad… We were able to meet again, I was… Well I had hoped –“ Brea clamped her mouth shut as she realised she was rambling.

“Princess, as am I.” He answered, his eyes flickered down to the necklace around her neck. He returned his gaze to her face, “Did it protect you?”

“Yes, thank you…” Brea said almost breathlessly, she gave him a warm smile. “Rek’yr, please, call me Brea.”

Rek’yr’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Princess, I couldn’t—”

“_Please.” _She insisted, tightening her grasp on his hand.

The Dousan relented and nodded sharply. “As you wish, Brea.” He murmured, brushing his thumb against her palm.

Brea giggled lightly and quirked her brow, “How did…” She began but was cut off by a loud bellow that travelled up her spine. “…Oh! You came here on Bennu?” Brea answered her own question, lifting her attention to the skies, yet she could not spot the great sky beast.

“Indeed, although I cannot be here for long – the humidity affects her and me.” Rek’yr lamented.

Brea inhaled sharply and returned her attention to Rek’yr, “You – You’re leaving?” She faltered, lowering her gaze to their joint hands.

He bobbed his head, “Yes, I’m sorry, Brea…” He trailed off and followed her gaze. “… I only came to see you once more.” Rek’yr confessed, smirking when she seemed surprised by his words. “I want to give you something else, a _promise _if you will.” He lifted his free hand to his hair, untying a bone and taking a step closer to Brea. “_May I?” _He removed his hand from her grasp.

“Of course, Rek’yr….” She answered without hesitation, her heart thumping in her chest.

The Dousan twisted her fair braided locks, around his fingers and tied it to the bone. It suited her hair and matched her tan skin. She looked _beautiful_.

“A Rakkida bone, it represents strength and ferocity – which matches your personality, _my desert flower_.” Rek’yr uttered, kissing the white strand gingerly. “I know you have faced another loss… I am sorry that you have gone through so much pain.”

Brea blushed darkly and shook her head, “It’s… It is fine – I know my sister Tavra is with my mother.” Her lips tugged at her cheeks as she tried to smile. “Will I see you again?” She asked, hope evident in her voice.

“Of course, Brea. I will find you or you will find me. Thra will guide us… I still want to take you to the Wellspring – if I may be permitted.”

Brea hummed, “Yes, that would be acceptable. If… Well, we have the time – I do not believe things will return to the way they once were.” Her expression pinched as she remembered Tavra’s death.

“Brea…” He whispered and moved his hand to clasp her shoulder gently. “You could come with me.”

“_N-Now_?” Brea wondered aloud, and looked over her shoulder to see Seladon, Gurjin, Kylan and Naia talking and the smile on Seladon’s face brings a smile to Brea’s own. “I… I couldn’t, they need me – But!” She whipped her head around, “That doesn’t mean I won’t return to the Crystal Sea, I will – to see you again.”

To see the man’s pointed ears darken in colour caused the Princess to almost giggle out loud, it was a sight indeed, one she’d have to draw. She took a deep breath in and extended her arms, wrapping them around his broad frame. Brea felt him tense under her touch, but she soon felt his large hands slide against her back. His touch was soothing and reassuring, and Brea couldn’t get enough of it.

"Rek’yr… I want to give you something as well.” She whispered and his soft hum in reply rumbled her against her ear. She exhaled shakily and kissed the bruise painting his cheek chastely. Brea pulled away immediately after, eager to catch his startled reaction.

However, she was rewarded with something much better; a tender smile and gentle expression – one that seemed perfect on his strikingly beautiful face.

Rek’yr quickly kissed the back of her hand again, “Until we meet again, Princess.” He vowed, standing up tall and pushed his forefinger and thumb together to make a circle. He placed it in his mouth and whistled loudly and in return a loud wail echoed across the Stonewood Capital.

She dipped her head, “Until we meet again.” She repeated, watching as Bennu flew across the skies and flew low past them, landing just above.

The ladder was practically mocking her for not joining him and a part of her wished she could run away with the man and learn more about Thra. Instead, she waved goodbye. Her eyes followed his every move, etching his face into her memories for ever as he started to climb the ladder.

Brea could only watch as Rek’yr made it to the top of Bennu, he waved at her and the beast groaned its goodbye as well.

The Princess chuckled and waved to the creature as well, “Until we meet again as well, Bennu!” She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound.

Brea blinked away the moisture in her eyes and let out a watery laugh, she continued to wave until Rek’yr and Bennu were mere specks in the sky.

Brea sighed shakily and clutched at the Moog Bone necklace, “_Until we meet again.”_ She croaked.


End file.
